A Year of Fanfiction
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: To celebrate an entire year of being a member of Fanfiction, a certain Author decides to thank the people that helped her out along the way- whether they know they did or not.


The room was small. For some reason, the entirety of it was pitch-black, except for the lighting around a desk. On this desk lied a series of things: a lamp (the source of the light), a water bottle, and an envelope. Soon, footsteps approached the desk. From the darkness, a...girl? Yeah- despite the creepy darkness of the room, the only being inside it was a young girl in jet-black armor.

The girl frowned and looked around the room. "Hm. So this is what happens when you forget to pay the electric bill."

She shrugged and took her seat in a swivel chair. "Well, at least it makes for good ambiance."

"Hello everyone! For anyone who's reading this, you may know me as an Author- DarkX the Dragon Knight," she greeted. "Though, since that's kind of a mouthful, you can just call me X."

The girl named X picked up the envelope. "Now, today...today is a very special day. No, not because its the day after Christmas."

She stood up and stood behind the chair. "No. One year ago today, went from being just a simple Anon, reviewing stories wherever I go, to becoming an Author and actually writing the stories people review."

X walked around and stood in front of the desk. "That's why I'm writing this. To celebrate an _entire year_ of being a member of this site."

Leaning against the desk, she glared at nobody in particular and continued, "And this is simply being written to celebrate the occasion. This isn't supposed to have any sort of plot, it's just a simple one-shot."

"Now then, onto the important part..." X muttered. She tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out a scroll of paper...which, really shouldn't have been able to fit in there. "On this paper, I wrote the names of the Authors I want to thank. Call it what you want- cheesy, corny, cliche, some forth c-word. Still, though- this is a celebration. I want to do this."

Unrolling the rather long scroll, the girl cleared her throat and proceeded to read the first name...

"Night-Waker: You're my sister. I have to put you on here, otherwise you'll kill me," X winked as she said this. "Still- you're the sister that became an Author before me, and basically motivated me to get an account as soon as possible...so I can be better than you! HAHAHAHAHA! And I know you're going to think this is 'cheesy'- you might even think I shouldn't have written this at all. I don't care what you say about this, got it? I took time to write all this for a reason!"

"E350 and warriorcatgirl375: You two are some of my biggest inspirations. The stories you wrote made me laugh, feel sad, feel angry, and even cry kinda on one occasion. Your stories are great, and I loved to read them all the time. Thanks to the two of you, I decided to do my best to be just like that. Even if I never become very well-known, I want my stories to be enjoyed by the people that read them. If I could be half the Authors you two are, then I'd be the happiest person in the world."

"LittleRosie: You wrote one of the very first Super Smash Bros. fanfics I ever read. Even now, I think it's the _darkest_ Smash story I've read thus far! I know you've got a life outside of Fanfiction, so I can wait for the updates. You wrote that story, and it's amazing. I owe you for helping me get introduced to the Smash section of Fanfiction, which ended up helping me in the long run."

"Kylink: You were one of the very first people on this site that I considered my friend. Even if we haven't talked that much since...awhile, but I've never forgotten what you've done for me. At that point of my life, the fact that there was somebody I could talk to was enough to keep me going. So- thank you."

"Imagination is king: While Kylink was my first friend on Fanfiction, you'll always be my first _best_ friend on here. We've talked so much, talked about so many things, and even basically writing a story in PM's! I didn't think I'd find a friendship like this here, but now that I have- it's great. You helped me through some tough times I'm my life, whether you realize it or not. I don't know what I would have done at some parts without you, King."

"JBlockman1, NexusVX, MonaRK, and Juggernog: I know, that's a lot of names to put for one thank-you, but I'm basically thanking the four of you for the same thing. That is- also being great friends. I love spending time on the forums with you guys, whether it's in the storyline RP, making random plots on the Playground, or just plain talking in the Chat Topic!"

"I got to meet lots of new people as a result of joining the forums, but you four are the closest friends I have there! Well, five- I haven't forgotten that you're on the forums too, King. Thank you all so much- I...owe you all more than I could ever explain here."

After all the talking, X rolled up the scroll and (somehow) put it back into the tiny envelope. She put it back on the desk and turned to face everyone (not that there was anyone there) again, this time with a smile on her face. "Of course, I can't forget to thank the people that read, followed, or even favorited my stories. It means so much to me that people not only read them, but _liked_ them."

"Sure. I got off to a rocky start and things didn't go quite like I planned for the year," X added with a shrug. "But hey- maybe this year will be better! I've got lots of things planned, so be on the lookout for that!"

The Author waved goodbye to anyone that was reading. "Until we meet again!"

On her way out, X faced a...dilemma. Since the room was so dark, she couldn't find the door.

* * *

 **Thank you all for a full year of Fanfiction!**

 **I'll be back with new stories, new chapters, and some other third thing!**

 **Happy holidays, everyone! Stay awesome! Goodbye! :)**

 **~X**


End file.
